brozonefandomcom-20200213-history
The Origins Saga
The is the first saga in the Brozone. It details the creation of both the universe and the Brozone. Mr. Ando of the Woods Arc In the beginning, there was nothing. Nothing, except Mr. Ando. On the first day, Mr. Ando created the universe. He filled it with luscious forests, vast oceans, and bustling cities. Mr. Ando was particularly fond of the woods. He created beautiful animals in his image and populated the woods with them. On the second day, and every day after that, Mr. Ando protected his creations from within the woods, disguised as a penguin. The animals, unaware of Mr. Ando’s true identity, began to suspect that he was not actually a penguin. However, Mr. Ando gained their trust as he continued to defend the woods from intruders. It was through these heroic efforts that the animals began to refer to him as Mr. Ando of the Woods. In the end, the animals never did find out whether or not Mr. Ando was really a penguin. However, they didn’t care. They sang his praises wherever they went, thanking him for his constant protection. One of these songs, “Thank You, Mr. Ando,” would go on to be the most popular gospel song of the modern age. Today, Mr. Ando has several churches across the planet with millions of worshipers. The first and most iconic Mr. Ando of the Woods church to ever be built is located in Canada. While the building has long since been abandoned, it is still a very popular monument for both tourists and worshipers alike. It is commonly believed that Mr. Ando will someday make his return. However, what will happen after his arrival is uncertain. Patties of the Krabby Arc In the year 20XX, Daniel Silvia and his younger brother, Adam Silvia, decide to visit the same woods where Mr. Ando was said to have lived in. However, they get lost and end up running into Brian Ocasio. After a brief introduction, Brian explains that the evil Plonktoon has been terrorizing the land of Krusty Bottoms. In order to defeat Plonktoon, Brian has been searching for powerful relics known only as the Patties of the Krabby. Dan and Adam agree to help and together, they set out to retrieve the Patties of the Krabby and defeat Plonktoon. They make their way through the woods, which are riddled with monsters. Eventually, they find Cerberus, Plonktoon’s faithful three-headed pet, and they defeat it to obtain the first Patty of the Krabby. Their search leads them to the town of Mourningwood, which is being attacked by a dragon. After taming the beast, they fly it to Mount Olympus, where it is said the Zeus holds one of the Patties of the Krabby. The trek through Zeus’ castle is treacherous but the heroes eventually reach his throne room. After a lengthy battle, Zeus is defeated. But with his dying breath, he casts one last bolt of lightning and murders Adam. Almost immediately after, two demons spawn from an undying flame and drag Adam’s corpse into Hell. Without hesitation, Brian and Dan jump into the flame after them. In Hell, Brian and Dan meet a fellow adventurer named Daniel Walsh. Walsh, in an effort to defeat Plonktoon himself, was killed by one of his minions. He agrees to help Brian and Dan find Adam on the condition that he be allowed to join their quest. Brian and Dan oblige and the three of them make it through the several circles of Hell, fighting nightmarish demons at every turn. Eventually, the trio reaches the final circle of Hell where Satan himself resides. Brian, Dan, and Walsh do the impossible and together, they defeat the Lord of the Underworld and recover the third Patty of the Krabby. After their toughest battle yet, the heroes find Adam as well as a portal back to the surface. On the other side of the portal, however, they appear in the basement of Plonktoon’s Castle. They’re greeted by Plonktoon’s personal servant, Death. Walsh immediately recognizes Death as the one who killed him in the first place. The heroes chase Death all the way to the entrance of Plonktoon’s throne room, where Walsh finally gets his revenge by giving Death a taste of his own medicine and retrieving the final Patty of the Krabby. With all four Patties of the Krabby in their possession, the heroes confront Plonktoon once and for all. Everything seems to be going in their favor until Plonktoon unleashes his true, gargantuan form. It seems like all is lost until the Patties of the Krabby resonate and grant the heroes their power. With their newfound strength, Brian, Dan, Adam, and Walsh defeat Plonktoon and save the land of Krusty Bottoms. Brozone City Arc After defeating Plonktoon and saving Krusty Bottoms, Dan goes back to his home in Brozone City. Brian joins him and finds a house next door to Dan. Adam goes back to his mother’s house in the city of Lynn, where he lives with his other siblings. Walsh moves into Lynn as well, having found a house across the street from Adam. Brozone City is a small area, boasting a population of just 11 residents. Among these residents are Marcus Garraud and Jocian Veras, who live in the Brozone City Apartment Complex. John McKinnon is a prisoner in the Brozone City Correctional Facility for reasons unknown. He regularly escapes to do as he pleases. Finally, in the Brozone City Homeless Shelter lives Miguel Valdez. The one attraction in Brozone City is the Brozone Coliseum, where participants can take part in Brodowns to compete for the Tower of Ballers. Brian, Dan, Marcus, Jocian, John, and Miguel are regular competitors in these Brodowns and the six of them quickly become fast friends. After losing a game of Capture the Flag in the Brozone Coliseum, Marcus becomes particularly salty and pulls Brozone City’s emergency self-destruct lever causing the TNT underneath the city to go off. Brian, Dan, Marcus, Jocian, John, and Miguel manage to get out of the blast range just in time to watch Brozone City go up in flames. Now homeless, the crew adopts the Brozone name for themselves and set out to start a new life in another city. Category:Lore __FORCETOC__